


#GRAM4HAM

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton celebrates Hamilton's Grammy win</p>
            </blockquote>





	#GRAM4HAM

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!”

Eliza was pretty sure Alexander’s cry of triumph could be heard all throughout the afterlife. “I assume they won, dear?” she called.

“They won!” Alexander yelled back. “Hamilton won a Grammy! This is amazing! This is the best day of my afterlife! Oh, excuse me, I need to go tell this to Jefferson! HA!”

The door slammed a few seconds later, and Eliza smiled. It was nice to see that her hard work to preserve her husband’s legacy had paid off.

 

Thomas Jefferson was woken from a sound sleep by the sound of someone banging on the door. “Hey Jefferson!” he heard Hamilton yell, and let out a sigh. What the hell was Hamilton doing now?

“What,” Thomas demanded. 

“HAMILTON WON A GRAMMY!” Hamilton yelled. “I have a GRAMMY AWARD WINNING musical! Ha! You don’t even have a _musical_!”

“Don’t you have anyone else to bother?” Thomas asked.

“Nope,” Hamilton replied cheerily. “I’m free to stay here and mock your lack of a GRAMMY AWARD WINNING MUSICAL ABOUT YOU. Suck it!”

Thomas groaned. Now Hamilton was going to be even more insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
